Michael
Michael is 1 of the 4 Archangels created by God, and is charged with overseeing Hell. He is also known as the Archangel of Ultimate Defense. He is God's most trusted angel and also the commander of the Azraels and Angels. Appearance His appearance is synonymous with that of an angel. He wears white clothes, and high-cut white leather boots. He sports long, flowing blonde hair that nearly touches the floor, and when in flight, possesses shining white wings of light on his back. He is mostly seen donning a long white overcoat that is clasped at the waist, while wearing high collared shirt overlain with a light blue vest, finishing off with a simple blue crystal pendant on his neck. Personality Being the head of angels, Michael is extremely kind and gentle, and cares for all the beings in both the underworld and the human world.He is also shown to have a mischievous side to him as he takes to poking fun at Archdevil Mephistopheles from time to time. He takes special care of Cha-Shi hun and company, even letting them leave with the Archdevil Mephistopheles. He is shown to have a special fondness for Faust as shown wanting his attention at various points and even becomes depressed when he is rejected by Faust when the latter rejects him giving Faust his crest. Plot Powers and Abilities Being an Archangel, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in the Underworld and is capable of using the higher element of light. He is aligned with the element of water, and uses together with light to create Holy Water, which is employs to create powerful barriers capable of repelling the powerful of attacks, hence earning his title as the Archangel of Ultimate defense. A testament of his power is when Archdevil Mephistopheles rejecting Michaels offer to battle him, stating it will only end in a draw, thereby acknowledging Michael as an equal in power. * Holy Water: By using light in conjunction with the water he creates, Michael creates Holy Water which he manipulates to form powerful barriers and shields alongside other techniques. Those contracted with Michael may also create and manipulate Holy Water, which in turn can also be manipulated by Michael himself if he is nearby: ** Holy Water-Ring: A ring of Water surrounds the target ** Holy Water-Baptism: Michael thrusts his hands forward and a concentrated wave surges forward in the direction of his hands * Holy Sword: Gram: The object of God possessed by Michael, also known as the weapon of God, known to melt the hands of a wielder it do not recognize as its master. As an object of God, it has no known weakness in its structure and is capable of cutting through any material in creation, with the exception of the Holy Shield: Aegis, it is the Holy Sword that signifies God. Image Gallery Soul-cartel-3585945.jpg Soul-cartel-3599147.jpg|Michael making fun of Mephisto MichaelDepressed.jpg|Michael depressed after being rejected by Faust MichaelCrest.jpg|Michael's Crest Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels